1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to interconnect systems, and more specifically to a connector for providing interconnection with a printed circuit board.
2. Background Art
Double data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) was introduced as an evolutionary dynamic random access memory (DRAM) to provide a high-performance interface for system memory. In a typical computer platform, memory devices (e.g., SDRAM) are mounted on a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). The DIMM is then plugged into a motherboard via a DIMM connector to provide an interface between the memory and the motherboard.
In various computing technologies, such as those using a DIMM, a PCI Express card, a blade server or the like, a connector is used to couple a first printed circuit board (PCB) edgewise to the surface of a second PCB. The connector is typically coupled to a bus of the second PCB, where the bus facilitates high data rate communication between the first PCB and other components disposed on, or otherwise coupled to, the second PCB.
The performance of a high speed bus tends to be sensitive to signal noise. As the number, variety and capabilities of signaling technologies continue to grow, high-frequency phenomena, such as channel resonance, inter-symbol interference (ISI), cross-talk, and simultaneous switching noise (SSN), become more critical to system performance. Consequently, there is expected to be a greater premium placed on incremental improvements in hardware to facilitate interconnection between printed circuit boards.